


Blood Tales

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Fall Out Boy, The Academy Is...
Genre: AU, Bandom - Freeform, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Kid Fic, Multi, Primary School, The Academy Is... (Band), Vampires, baby vampires, fall out boy - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to do a collection of one shots and drabbles set in the whole Dom/fertile universe. Feel free to suggest any stories you would like to see. Any pairings, the pairing don't have to follow any the pairings in the main stories. Even different fandoms. Anyway enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Tales

Tiny Vamps

Pete Wentz had come to a decision and that decision was that William Beckett was a girl. At five he really didn't understand that not all male vampires were doms like himself and his daddy. His momma was a girl, and William looked like a girl even though William insisted he was a boy else why would he be called William. 

In fact Pete thought he thought a lot of people were lying about not being girls, but William was to pretty to be a boy he decided, and he liked it when Travis gave him a small bunch of picked wild flowers, only a girl would like that. 

Pete sat down next to William on the mat where the young children could play with toys in the class room. He watched as William sat in front of a dolls house brushing one of the dolls hair. If William was a boy he would be wrestling with the rest of the boys, the teacher though had said that, that sort of thing was inappropriate, Pete didn't understand why some of the boys were stopped from wrestling or play fighting with other boys. 

William looked up as Pete poked him. His hazel eyes meeting Pete's darker eyes. 

“If you're a boy why don't you have any fangs yet?” Pete asked getting a shrug from William. Pete frowned didn't all boy vampires have fangs? William couldn't be human he was to pale, and Pete maybe teased him but he didn't have any desire to hurt him like he would a human.

“I think you're a girl really, because girls have fangs,” Pete nodded to himself crossing his arms looking at William who was still brushing the dolls hair.

“I think I'm a boy, my Momma said I was and he's a boy too,” William said not seeming at all upset to being called a girl.

“Your Momma can't be a boy, Mommas have to be girls” Pete said looking confused.

“Nope my Momma wouldn't lie about that,” William laughed.

“But if you're a boy you should have fangs, see,” Pete said showing his own fangs to William. 

“My Daddy has fangs,” William nodded.

“So you're either a girl or you're a human scum,” Pete said repeating what he heard his Daddy say about humans.

“I'm so not a human! I'm a vampire!” William said seeming a lot more upset about being called a human then having his gender questioned. 

“I don't think you're a human either, I just think you're a girl and people got muddled up,” Pete smiled.

“I still think I'm a boy, but if it makes you happy you can call me girl,” William smiled happy that Pete didn't think he was human.


End file.
